The Legend of Budder
by AssassinMaster22
Summary: Evil has been awakened in the City of Budder. Those roaming from criminals to evil squid warriors. Only one can defeat all, an assassin. But he will need the support of friendship.
1. Every Person Has A Story

**Hey guys! This is my first ever Minecraft fanfic, cuz you know, I've been working on MLP (Yes I did used to do that) and I wanted to make a story about my OC! So this A/N Intro will be pretty long. I do not own any of the YouTubers listed below.**

**SkyDoesMinecraft**

ASFJerome

**Deadlox**

**HuskyMudkipz**

**TrueMU**

**Dawnables**

AshleyMarieeGaming

BajanCanadian

**Bashur**

**MunchingBrotato**

**BlueMonkeyYT**

**OkwardIndustries**

**JinBop**

**GoldSolace**

**NoochM**

**SetoSorceror**

* * *

**So yeah, that's all the YouTubers I'm gonna use right now, but for now, tune in for the new story - The ****Legend of Budder!**

* * *

The day was normal, as usual. Sky stood in one place, looking outside of the enormous window in his castle. He was in his city, the City of Budder. The entire town was outside, doing their own neccessities.

"Wish my life was that easy." He said. Specifically looking at a mother and her child. They had it easy. They didn't need to worry about getting troubled by friends, or leading an entire city.

"I need some milk." Sky told himself. He hovered himself from his standing position and started to leave the room. "I wonder who's down there..."

* * *

Downstairs, Sky entered the kitchen. In the room was Jerome, Ashley, and Husky.

"Hey dood!" Jerome said.

"Whats up Jay-rome."

"Hey Adam." Husky said with a wave.

"Hey Husky. How's those fish steroids going?" Sky said with a grin. Husky grinned as well but rolled his eyes afterwards.

"Hi Sky." Ashley said.

"Hey Ashley." Sky responded. "Where is everyone?"

At that exact moment, Bashur, Jason, Bajan, and Seto walked through the door. "Hey guys." Bashur said.

"What are we all doin here?" Husky asked.

"Seto wanted to see everybody. You know who the town night guard goes."

Seto turned his head to mainly Sky and Ashley's way. "There's been a recent increase in the number of people dying everyday. It's gone from 0 to 3." Seto explained. "Jason and I think it's because of the prisoners that broke out of the dungeon last Wednesday."

"What should we do?" Jerome asked.

"Well, we've been thinking about having watch guards at every valuable spot, but it hasn't worked out that much. We don't have enough night guards."

"Well, a new shipment of people coming to Budder City happened today. About 35. You could probably take a few in for night guard training." Sky suggested.

"I read on a book I found that there's no type of human that doesn't sleep at night. Except, well, vampires. But they don't exist." Ashley said.

"That's gonna cause some problems. No one ever stays up late." Jerome said.

For the first time in forever, Jerome did not think what he said was true. It was true that it wasn't true. Because outside of the window, someone was crouching, and listening.

* * *

Someone was crouching next to the window. "We do not sleep." He said. "Well, except for me sometimes, if I wanna take a nap." He grinned at his joke that no one heard. "We protect this city at night." He said.

The player soon back flipped off the castle, heading towards a house. Once he landed, he felt his adrenaline rush as he ran through the city, doing front flips and backflips in his parkour.

Suddenly, his hand shot an arrow. But this person knew what it was. It was his hidden arrow shooter, and it was aimed straight at a sewage hole in the ground. The little door flipped open, and the person back flipped from the ten-block high house he was on into the sewers.

* * *

The person landed on a ramp in the sewers. He looked up. His underground base still looked the same. His first expectation of it was suppose to be dirty as usual, but now, it looked clean.

"Nice." He said. "Sure glad I'm the only Budder assassin here." He said. He walked across a piece of paper that read, BudderWizard25. Another piece of paper hung next to it in parentheses, Dan or Budder.

Budder looked at the screen that he had installed on his desk. He started going through his laptop, eventually stopping at a game that he hadn't played for a while.

Suddenly, Budder's screen flashed red, indicating a crime happening at the moment. He looked at the screen more, as the screen told him of where the crime was occurring. "The bakery? That's where I get all my cookies from! This guy is dying tonight."

The voice of the computers corrected him. "Not bakery. Bank robbery."

"Oh. Ah don't have any puns for that so Ah can't do anything. Might as well go help them." Budder said. He ran out of the room and out of the sewers, plummeting towards his next assassination.

Most people think assassins are bad, but they aren't. Most are good, only assassinating people that are evil. Budder had a heart in him. He was a hero to the people that knew he was an assassin.

"Some people just don't understand us." Budder said. He was walking at the moment. He then started sprinting. He wouldn't let this robber get away. He never let anyone try and turn this city into a crisis. It was named after him. Not literally, though. No one knew about him. Only the people that betrayed him. He was betrayed at the City of Iron.

Budder then thought about Sky. Sky was ther leader. He ran into Sky once, at the bakery. They didn't talk, as the trip wasn't very long. Sky had lots of friends. Budder used to. Not anymore, as he remembered a quote from his childhood.

"Those who have betrayed can never be trusted."

* * *

**That's chapter 1! Hopefully the name will work this time, cuz everytime it just says Chapter 1.**

**Also know guys, I need OCs if you want to be in then story. I can accept any type.**

**Also, an apology to the other YouTubers I didn't include this chapter, you will be in the next few chapters, or if I'm feeling it, next chapter! See Ya!**

...**BudderWizardMC has disappeared...**


	2. The Great Assassination

**So guys, sorry for the entire cut in the uploading, I'm busy with some stuff like my rock band and my MC YouTube team. I'm really happy about the reviews I got, so here they are!**

**Guest 1: Don't worry dude, I will soon :-)**

**Siblings Write: Okay, Thx man! Your OC will be posted probably next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**raydoesminecraft (response in a DM) : Thx man! Your OC will be this chapter or next chapter or even the chapter after that, cuz I do have some stuff planned for this story. But they will be in the story!**

**Alright guys, so that's all the reviews, and I'm really happy to say this, so here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

Budder fled through the buildings of Budder City. The place was enormous, ranging from at the most 20,000 blocks.

He had recruited a few assassins to help him with his job. But their whereabouts were unknown to him. "I wonder where they are..." He said.

Budder had parkoured through a few more buildings until he landed at his first destination. The bottom of the Tower of Budder.

The reason he was there was because he needed to see if their king/general was there. It was his duty to protect him, although Sky did not know that there were assassins even in the city.

Budder looked through the window and saw a crowd of people there. He found Sky in the middle, and was relieved. "Glad he's still alive," He said. "Alright time to see what's going on at the bank." Budder had then back flipped off the tower, heading towards a large crate of hay.

* * *

Sky was still in the lounge with the others. They were talking about how the budder producing is going. The amount had decreased since then.

Ashley sat in the chair, lonely. Alesa and Luclin haven't been back from the Pink Budder mission yet, and all these guys liked to talk about was guy stuff. She didn't say that this stuff was bad, but nothing has been the same ever since the other two girls left a few days ago. She really loved Sky, Jerome, Husky, Bajan, and the others, but these days have just gone by the same. It got boring.

Sky noticed Ashley's lack of listening in the group chat. "Ashley?" Sky asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She answered.

"Yeah, he's right doodette. You've been acting all weird since Alesa and Luclin left." Jerome contradicted.

"Im just feeling lonely, that's all."

At that moment, one of Sky's servants walked in. "Mr. Sky, there is a robbery at the local bank in process right now. Do you want me to get guards to handle it?" the servant explained.

"No, I think we got this," Sky said as he grinned to the others and the others grinned with him.

Right then, Ashley look at the window. She saw a black figure. The only reason it was black was because the windows were highly tinted and you couldn't see much. The figure seemed to jump of the windowsill. Ashley decided to ignore it and focus back on the conversation.

"Let's go guys."

* * *

Budder had scurried towards the bank. It wasn't far, because it was highly protected by the tower and was rarely robbed.

Budder stopped at a little house. He had the perfect view of the bank, and waited. That's right, he waited.

He wanted to catch this thief. He didn't know who would rob this bank, as the only evil person that could be here was a -

Budder gritted his teeth. A squid. How he hated them deeply.

He knew who the robber was even before the robber burst through the doors. Well, the fact that he just thought about it.

And he came right on cue. A squid thief. A sudden cry was heard in the background. It sounded like an woman in danger.

Budder didn't want to sound like a super hero or anything, because the only "power" he had was Eagle Vision, which he didn't need to use at the moment.

"ROBBER!"

"THIEF!"

"STEALER!"

Shouts were heard from everywhere, but the squid man was still tough and mean and didn't take anything from the bystanders. He held a knife in his hand, which was covered in blood.

"He murdered someone..." Budder said to himself. This made him mad. So mad that he wanted to shred this squid in half and blow him off the face of the Earth. He didn't hate innocent squids, but squid guards and squid lords just made him mad.

Budder noticed that Sky and the others had just gotten to the bank. They noticed the bloody knife as well.

The squid pulled out a gun from his pants and aimed it at Sky. "Well, well, well. What do we have here." The squid said.

"Well, you see, We brought you a can of special stew called "You're Getting Your're booty kicked now." Husky said.

The squid grinned at the smart remark. "I'm glad I will be able to kill the leader of Budder City today. Im sure the Squid Lord will be happy." The squid clicked the gun out of safety fire.

Budder stood up. "It's time for you to die." Budder said as he leaped from his position.

Sky was scared. He thought that something would've happened by now, but nothing happened.

"It's your time, SkyDoesMinecraft," the squid said. "Goodbye."

At this exact moment, Budder had landed on the squid. His hidden blade was unsheathed already, and he stabbed the squid.

Sky was shocked at the person that had just assassinated the squid. He did not know that sort of thing would happen.

Budder had looked up to them and quickly given a salute to them and parkoured out of the scene.

The group stood in shock for a few minutes. Finally, Seto had spoken. "What the heck..."

* * *

**That's Chapter 2! Wow, I finished this fast...**

**Raydoesminecraft and Siblings Write, your OCs were introduced a tiny bit in this chapter when Budder mentioned his new recruits near the beginning! :D**

**See y'all's later! Next chapter will arrive soon with OCs!**


	3. Operation INTRODUCTION

**HEY MY FELLOW BUDDER ASSASSINS! YOU WANNA SEE MY NEXT CHAPTER! Well too bad you're not.**

**JUST KIDDING! HER****E'S SOME OCs IN THE CHAPTER TODAY! SHOUTOUT TO CONEMBER AND RAYDOESMINECRAFT! ALSO A SHOUTOUT TO SIBLINGS WRITE, BLACKDAY7, AND PRINCESS NYX!**

* * *

Budder had sprinted from the scene. He had just air assassinated a squid, in front of their city leader. He was quite excited. Not because of Sky, but because of the fact that he killed a squid. He wouldn't have killed the squid if the squid hadn't done anything wrong, but the saying goes, "If you kill Budder, you will be killed by Budder".

Tha riddle was so hard to understand, but since BW (BudderWizardMC) had a heart made of budder, he knew everything about it.

"Okay, Cotess. Where are the new recruits?" BW said into his futuristic watch. Cotess was the voice that had spoken to him at the computer before he went to assassinate the squid thief.

"They should be at our base." Cotess responded.

"Any info on them?"

"Subject 1's name is Rachel Hughes. Rach for short. Rachel is excellent with bows. She could possibly shoot a squid from up to a hundred meters away. She does love budder, however she does use a diamond axe. Also has a relation to one of the leaders friends, Bajan. She is a Water Elemental.

Second subject is ConEmber. A pretty good person, good with most weapons. ConEmber is netherborne. He helped kill Herobrine in the Battle of Glowstone, and killed him. He is a fire elemental, just like you.

Third Subject is a person named Nyx, closely know as Luna. Nyx has a hidden dagger in her cloak. She is in a legacy of family assassins, which means she already has reputation. She is a Dark Elemental.

Fourth is a person named Doctor Prankenstein. Master of explosives. Quite good at pvp and parkour, but not very good at archery. He is a Grass Elemental.

Fifth and final is a female named Mystery. She goes by Ink. She is a fire elemental, and discovered that she was when she discovered her hatred of water. She is wonderful at hand pvp, and knows the human body and its pressure points. She can't easily do a single jab at a persons pressure point, causing them to lose balance and control of that part of your body, and then assassinate that person with her hidden blade that she will recieve from you."

"They sound pretty budder-tastic. I'll see them when I do. Now I better hurry, I dont want anything happening to them." Budder said as he closed his watch and started parkouring towards his base.

He arrived there very fast, as BW's parkour skills have increased over the past month. Budder leapt into the sewage hole he had built his base into a slid down the passageway smoothly. At the bottom, a few people were waiting, looking at the items Budder had at his base.

"Halo, guys. Havin' a good time peekin' at mah stuff?" He asked the five people.

"Oh hello. Sorry, we were just bored. My name's Rachel." A girl had walked up to him. The girl, apparently called Rachel, had light skin with hazelnut brown eyes and long, wavy chocolate brown hair. Her hair reminded Budder of the cookie he ate before he left to assassinate the squid thief. He also noticed her light blue tank top, light blue outlined white hoodie, her vintage denim Jean shorts, and her blue sneakers. Her diamond axe was strapped to her back, which reminded Ember about his inbred kit enchanted Budder sword strapped to his back.

"Good ta meet ya." He said.

The second person that came up to him was a middle-aged looking adult, probably about 26 years old. "Just call me Dr. Prankenstein. Because that's my name, and nothin else says another name." Dr. Prankensteing said, sarcastically. The male was wearing jeans and a lab coat, as th lab coat had a good on it. A redstone torch hung out from his pocket, and he had a stone sword side-sheathed.

"Master of TNT, right?"

"Well, I'm not the master of chickens, that's for sure."

A young female walked up to Budder. "Hello, my name is Mystery. Just call me Ink." She said. She looked very young, and was light-skinned with long dark town hair and magenta streaks on her hair. She was wearing a black hoodie, and again, looked very young.

"You're pretty young. How old are you?"

"15, but I'm pretty darn good with a sword."

The fourth person walked up to Budder. A male. "Hello, sir. My name is ConEmber, but just call me Con. I'm not bad luck, but I am bad luck for enemies." Con said with a grin. Con had pretty cool jeans, as at the side an flame was shown. He wore a dark grey hoody, and from Cotess's information, he was a fire elemental, just like himself.

The fifth and final person walked up to him. "Hey. My name is Nyx. I'm trusting you, for now, so just call me Luna." Luna informed him. A medallion was hanging in the middle of her cloak, but his it when she closed it in front of him. Her cloak had tiny specks of white, in which Budder thought was little specks of dandruff or cotton, but turned out to be an actual part of the cloak. She wore a little criss-crossed legging thing, which was undertaken by her black shorts. Along with that, she wore black combat boots and, from the little sight of it showing, a black shirt. A silver chain belt hung across her hips, and a dagger was partly showing in one of her cloak pockets.

"Alright, everybody. Good to see you, and our first mission will be tomorrow-" Budder said and was then interrupted by Cotess.

"Another squid is robbing the blacksmith armory!" Cotess informed them. "They are ready for their first mission." Cotess disappeared from the computer.

"Alright guys, scratch out what I just said. Your mission is now. But before we do that, you guys need to get a bit more weapons." Budder said.

"But you don't have that many weapons," ConEmber said. "Why do we need a lot?"

Budder sighed and pointed his wrist towards a target near the computer. He clicked a button, and a musket bullet flew out, hitting the target smack in the middle. The bullet was followed by an arrow, and then by a pistol bullet (which was pulled out from Budder's pistol sheath), a stab of Budder's hidden blade, and a slash of his legendary Budder sword.

"Oh," ConEmber said.

Budder walked over to a cabinet. "Now, you guys are going to need these in order to be assassins." He said as the five followed over to his place. They all looked in the cabinet. And it was filled with hidden blades.

* * *

**Thats chapter 3! More chapters will be on the way!**

**I AM ACCEPTING AS MANY OCs POSSIBLE BECAUSE NEAR THE END YOU GUYS WONT BELIEVE WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!**

**SEE YA GUYS! REMEMBER TO ALWAYS LOVE BUDDER!**


	4. Operation INTRODUCTION (Part 2)

**What's up guys? It's AM here, and sorry about the short uploading speed. My friend Dan, aka the real BudderWizardMC, got grounded and doesn't have his phone until June, so I decided to try and make it up to him somehow by joining him and stop using my phone as well and stop upload stories. I quickly got over it, as it was sort of boring and I apologized to BW. BW also developed pneumonia and got pretty sick, but that didn't stop him uploading YT videos. He has uploaded 3 of them, and I'm pretty sure he's going to record one today, but mainly about failing at the game.**

**If you want to check out his YouTube channel, as he's trying to get as many subscribers as possible so please, if you want to help, go over and like, comment, and subscribe to his channel! His channel is called "Dan Sanity", but if you can't find his Minecraft videos, then just search up "BudderWizardMC", and if a channel comes up called "Dan Sanity", then that's his channel name! I'll put a link if it helps:**

** channel/UCqSuQ9xHxDUkqvDv1risDOw  
**

**So here's chapter 4, and a few more OCs were submitted to me, two boys and a girl. Shoutout to siblings write, Guest (2), and Eternal Ender for submitting OCs!**

**Note to siblings write and Eternal Ender: You both have the same name, well, similar to the same name, so I decided that siblings write's OC will have the name "Cat", and Eternal Ender's OC will be "Aria".**

**Another Note:**** I added some more YouTubers to the story, those who include:**

**Minecraftion_Gaming**

**ThatGuyBarney**

**Aphmau**

**SRSnonsense**

**SGCBarbarian**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YOUTUBERS USED IN THIS STORY'S CHANNELS, I ONLY OWN THE OC BUDDERWIZARDMC.**

* * *

**And with all of those bold letters, I guess we should start the chapter!**

* * *

"Wow, sweet hidden blades." ConEmber expressed.

"I got them at a pawn shop 3 miles away, no biggy," Budder explained. "Everyone, grab two hidden blades and attach them to your wrists. They will come in handy on this mission."

Everybody started to grab some, and all of the sudden, Cotess's voice came onto Budder's watch. "BudderWizardMC, the last of your group is being brought down the sewage entrance by a couple of warriors you know." She said.

"And who are the two warriors? I know a lot."

"Minecraftion_Gaming and jen004."

**(A/N: If you don't know who those two are, they are some of BW's friends.)**

"Oh okay, sweet. They could help on the mission."

On cue, five people came through the door. Two of them, explained by Cotess, were in front.

"Budder, we brought you the three other people you wanted." A person, well not really a person, the person was a mushroom cow, said.

"Good job Craftion," Budder congratulated in a very sarcastic voice. He directed himself towards the girl that was with Craftion. "Jen, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh nothing…" The girl, apparently named Jen, said. Jen wore a black and red BajanCanadian jacket, along with a flower headband and black tandum pants. Jen blushed when Budder appointed his greeting to her. Jen loved Budder. She loved him a lot, but never got the chance to tell him. She can still remember the day like it was yesterday.

Jen was a teenager at the time, and it was a horrible, rainy day. The Squids were robbing her and her mother at their house somewhere off in the Xaridion Woods. Squids had scared her ever since she was attacked by one when she was little. The squids in her house were getting close and had already killed her mother. They were about 5 feet from the closet she was hiding in when suddenly, the front door from downstairs opened. The Squids ignored it, and opened the closet door. Jen was exposed, and had no clue what to do. The Squid raised his stone sword, ready to stab Jen, when, all of the sudden, someone had blocked the swing. Gold had collided with stone, and the impact was heard all around the house. Jen looked up to see Budder fighting off the squids. One by one, the squids were defeated. And soon all of the squids were killed. Jen went into a lifetime of thankfulness for Budder, and Budder took her under his wing to protect her and train her to become and assassin and fight off the Squids.

Going back to the story, three other people had stepped in front of Jen to go meet Budder.

A teenage boy walked up to him. "Hello sir. My name is Blackwind." The boy told him. Blackwind had normal assassin gear and was already equipped with a sword of his own, and his black cloth stood out of all. A violin hung from his back.

"And what might you be?" Budder asked.

"I am a master at violins, and my violin has become a weapon," Blackwind said as he brought out his violin. A blade hung from the top, and his bow was held in his other hand. "The music can hypnotize people and make them go to sleep."

"Very nice, and who are you?" Budder appointed himself to the girl.

"My name is Aria." The girl replied. Aria had short dark brown hair, pale skin, and wore a black jacket with lavender outlining. She had a lavender cloak and lavender black shoes. Her green eyes stood out and looked almost intimidating. A cat was on her shoulder. "This is Ginny, one of my friends and one of the survivors of the Battle of Glowstone."

"You look like a very good warrior, now go to where ConEmber is and take two hidden blades. You will need them." Budder said and pointed towards the drawer. "And who are you?" He appointed himself to the last person.

"My name is Cat, and I am Dr. Prankenstein's little brother." He said. He looked similar to Dr. Prankenstein, but smaller.

"Okay, so now we have two explosive experts, very nice, so I guess we should head to our mission! Just follow me guys! We could use your help Craftion and Jen." Budder said.

Everyone nodded, and they soon followed Budder out the door and to their first mission being assassins.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 4! I WILL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON!**

**Also scroll up to check out BudderWizardMC's channel, he will be uploading soon :D**


End file.
